FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to aircraft display and control systems, and more particularly, relates to a system providing a uniquely integrated display of aircraft performance and for controlling the flight path of the aircraft in which the thrust is varied to maintain the aircraft on a desired glide path, and the pitch of the aircraft is varied to maintain a desired angle of attack.